


Nothing Is Set In Stone

by dead_but_living



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Owada Mondo, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gender Dysphoria, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Healing, Healing wounds, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Leon gets stabbed, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Minor Violence, Mondo knows how to heal wounds, Murder, Owada Mondo Swears, Pain, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Sassy Fujisaki Chihiro, Sayaka almost succeeded, Secrets, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stabbing, Taka and Mondo help Leon stay safe, Tenderness, Trans Character, Trans Kuwata Leon, Trans Male Character, Transitions from She/Her to He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living
Summary: Concept: Everyone lives but Junko and Mukuro (mostly bc idk how to incorporate her living into the story). Very Leon-centric, and has quite a bit of Ishileondo sprinkled in. Rated mature bc of graphic description of knife violence. (Please always read authors notes, in case I put important info there!)As I rang the doorbell, a sense of unease filled me. Ignoring it, I wait until the blue haired girl opened her door with a calm smile on her face. She let me in as I started talking about how amazed I was that she wanted to talk to me of all people. That's when it happened.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Kuwata Leon, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF STABBING, ALONG WITH BLOOD.
> 
> Actual authors note: So I came up with this idea when I was scrolling through tiktok, so I hope y'all enjoy!!

I adjusted my collar one last time before ringing the doorbell. As I rang the doorbell, a sense of unease filled me. Ignoring it, I wait until the blue haired girl opened her door with a calm smile on her face. She let me in as I started talking about how amazed I was that she wanted to talk to me of all people. 

"I really wanna become a musician, you know. Is that why you wanted to talk to me? You're so famous, I wanna be as popular as you! Hopefully, one day I can be an amazing musician! Wouldn't that be cool?" I rambled slightly, turning around at the end. As soon as I turned, I saw something shiny right as Sayaka lunged toward me. 

Narrowly dodging her, I start to panic. I can barely move, all I can do is stuggle to keep her from killing me. Is this it? Am I gonna die? 

I gasp, feeling the cold steel blade stab into my stomach. It hurt. It hurt so much. I could barely breathe from shock, as I collapsed on the floor. Sayaka looked terrified, but grabbed a bag of clothes before running from the room. After a few seconds, I realized I could still move. 

I reached to the bed sheet on the abandoned bed and ripped a long piece from it. I shakily took hold of the knife and pulled it out as quickly as I could. Not being able to hold it any longer, I cried and whimpered as I felt the blade come out of my stomach. I gasped for hair, trying to calm my racing heart beat as I try to tie the cloth around my bare stomach tightly. 

After my wound is covered, I attempt to stand up. I'm shaky and I could faint at any second, but I'm up. Lucky for me, Sayaka had left the door open in her rush. 

I stumbled out the door and looked around in fear. Sayaka was nowhere in sight, so I looked around me to figure out who to ask for help. 

"Mondo..? No, he might brush me off.. Byakuya?? No, he'll probably try to kill me.. Kyoko? Nope, might also- hng- try t' kill me.. Kiyotaka!!" I whisper, gasping and crying quietly. I limp across the hall, falling against the wall between Taka and Mondo's dorms. 

"Please please please..." I start to shout, ringing the doorbell repeatedly and knocking on the door as loud as I can. "Help me!!" I start to sob, as my legs give out. 

"Leon?? LEON? What happened??" He said as he opened the door hesitantly. As he realized what was happening, he started to panic too. "Here, we need to get more help."

He ran to Mondo's door, who's was right next to his, and rang the doorbell repeatedly rapidly glancing from me to the door. He starts to knock on the door and shout very loudly for help. Soon enough, the biker opened the door angrily before Taka frantically motioned to me. 

I stayed kneeling outside Taka's door, trying to put more pressure on the piece of cloth. Mondo gasped as he saw me, rushing to pick me up to help me. 

"What happened?" The biker asked. My vision started to get blurry as he rushed me into one of their rooms, presumably Taka's. 

"That's what I said, but I don't think he's able to speak at the moment as he seems to be in shock." Taka said, watching as I fumbled between whimpering and grunting. Mondo lays me on the bed and starts to strip my upper half. 

As he starts to pull my shirt off, I shakily grab his hand and start shaking my head. 

"Run to the nurse's office to get some gauze, products to clean wounds, and a small towel. Leon, I need to take your shirt off or it could make this process a lot more difficult." As Mondo spoke, Taka sprinted out of the room and down the hall. I tried to struggle in his grip, but he was much stronger than me and pulled my shirt off. He sighed, now understanding why I was uncomfortable. 

"I need ta take your binder off. I know it'll be really uncomfy, but I'm trying to make sure this'll heal as well as it can." He said as I crossed my arms over the tan garment. 

I sighed, accepting defeat, as he slowly undid the clasps so as to not cause me any pain. He finished the nine clasps on my chest, and quickly undid the two on each of my shoulders so he could easily move it from under me. He averted his eyes as he moved the binder to the side, and started to apply pressure to the cloth covering my stab wound. 

"I HAVE THE- I HAVE WHAT YOU ASKED FOR!!" Taka shouted as he sprinted in the room, stumbling over his words slightly as he saw me covering my chest. He quickly handed the materials to Mondo, who started to unwrap the cloth around my stomach. 

"This'll probably hurt a hell of a lot. Taka, can you keep track of time? Five minutes. Starting... Now." He tried to say calmly, but I could still hear the tiny shake in his voice. He held the towel to the stab wound, pressing down firmly. I grimace and watch as his face grows sympathetic. "Looks like it missed your organs, but just barely. You're a lucky son of a bitch." 

Thought it felt like an hour, Taka finally signalled the five minutes to be over. Mondo releases the pressure and looks at my wound closely. It's still bleeding, but not as bad, so he starts to clean around it before applying some gauze to it. 

"Once you are out of your state of shock, you must tell us who did this to you! They might plot to hurt someone else if they find out you're alive!" Taka said anxiously as he continued to pace in front of the bed. 

"Or the fucker might try ta' finish the job..." Mondo mumbled grimly, making Taka look at him in shock. "How's it feel?" 

I sigh letting myself start to relax as the adrenaline wears off. I nod tiredly at the question, letting Mondo gently pull my body to lay on the bed in a better way. He pulls the blanket up enough to cover my chest just as the world faded to black.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon realizes what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR PANIC ATTACK.

As I came to, I realized I wasn't in my own room. A sleeping Taka lay on the ground beside the bed, while Mondo sat at the end of the bed. He's wearing gray sweatpants and a white tank top, while Taka was wearing a white t-shirt and black baggy shorts. Soon enough, I realized that I was wearing my entire normal outfit on my bottom half but nothing on my chest, making me attempt to cover my chest more than it already was. Mondo, hearing me shift about, turned to face me. 

"Oh, you're awake. How ya' feelin'? Can ya' talk about what happened?" He asked gently. I start to realize how much pain was coming from my abdomen and bite my lip to avoid whimpering pathetically. 

"I... I..." I try to speak up, but my body starts to shake slightly while my brain catches up with what's happening. 

"Woah, hey, hey. You're alright now, 'kay? I gotcha. Me and Taka won't let anythin' happen to ya'." Mondo soothed, standing up to sit next to me on the bed. It's a little calming, especially with how much bigger he looks from this angle, but it doesn't stop the panic that starts to rise in my throat. 

What if Sayaka tries to hurt me again? I can't let that happen. I can't, I can't, I can't. 

Mondo and Taka know I'm trans now. They... They know. I was trying to be stealth, god fucking damn it. 

I feel like utter, complete shit. I am so exhausted and my body is in so much pain. On top of it all, I can't stop shaking and I can barely breathe. Of course all this bad shit would happen to me. Of course. 

I try to cover my face as a few tears start to fall, not wanting to show any more weakness than I already have. 

"It's okay. You been through a lot, if ya' need to cry, go ahead. Even my brother, the manliest man I ever known, needed to cry once in a while." Mondo said, staring at me intently as he gripped my shoulder. I whimper, letting the tears fall. 

"I-... I'm so... Scared." I mumble between breaths. "Sh... She... What if... What if she tries too... Hurt me again??..." 

"Who? I promise she'll regret ever layin' a hand on ya'. Do you want a hug?" The bigger man asked. I nodded, but I started to get slightly more scared from his angry demeanor. 

"D... Don't hurt her..." I said, learning into the embrace, still having a blanket wrapped around my torso as he gently repositioned us to be comfortable while also being able to hug. 

"If you don't want me ta' do nothin', I won't. But, who did this ta' you?" He asked, calming himself a bit as he noticed me becoming more scared. 

"S.. Saya.. ka..." I stuttered, not ready to come to the reality that she actually tried to kill me. I felt Mondo's muscles tense and untense as he tries to calm his anger. 

We hear a quiet shifting noise and look to the floor to see Taka wake up. 

"Oh! Leon! How are you feeling?" He asked loudly, standing up. It doesn't seem he heard what I said. 

"I swear I... I won't do anythin', but we need ta' tell the others." Mondo said through grit teeth. Taka looked more confused than ever. I take some slow breaths and start to calm down more. 

"What happened?" Taka quizzed, looking at us with a puzzled expression. Mondo repeated the name, and we watched as Taka grew understanding, then angry, then sympathetic. "You most likely will be unable to go to our daily breakfast meeting, but one of us could go to tell everyone what happened."

I nodded, smiling as I begin to stop shaking.

"Wait, we should probably get ya' some comfortable clothes 'fore we do anythin'." Mondo commented. I shift to press my arms against my chest a little harder and watch as Taka's face grows red as he looks away. 

"I have some clothes you can borrow, if you would like! We are of a similar size, so my clothes should fit!" He said, rummaging through some drawers to pull out another t-shirt and some shorts. He hands the shirt to me as Mondo lets me go, standing up. 

They both turn around to give me privacy as I pull on the white shirt. I grimace at the thought of trying to deal with my lower half. Suddenly, the school announcement thing comes on. 

"Gooood morning! One of your lovely classmates has gone through a bad time since yesterday, aww. But they survived, so better luck next time!" The creepy bear said through the tv before continuing on for a good minute. 

"Hey um... It might be a bit.. ah... Awkward.. but I'm definitely gonna need help putting the shorts on.. I don't really care which one of you help me, I just need some help." I said, my ability to form sentences back as I have calmed down completely. 

"I can assist! Mondo, if you would mind, could you go and tell the class what has happened while I help our dear friend?" Taka said in a proper tone. Mondo nodded, before looking down at his clothes. 

"I'mma change inta' somethin' more comfortable real quick." He said, exiting the room. 

Taka approached with the shorts, looking a bit unsure of what to do. 

"I need help taking off my shoes, do you mind?" I asked nervously, pushing the blankets off of my body now that my top half was covered. He nods, quickly untying my shoes and putting them neatly beside the bed. I quickly undo my belts and throw them to the side, starting to tug my pants off. "Uh.. a little help please??" 

Taka jumps slightly, before helping me take off the pants. He tries to avoid looking at my boxers, but I just roll my eyes as he folds the jeans neatly. He helps me put the shorts on and at the end we both laugh at how weird it was to help change someone you barely know. 

He sits down on the bed beside me properly, so he was taking up the other half of the bed. His back was straight and posture perfect, back against the headboard. 

"Do you ever relax?" I joked, poking his thigh. 

"Of course I do! Just.. not that often." He pouts, making me laugh. I grimace slightly at the sharp pain the laugh caused, and Taka jumps. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, it just hurts a bit when I laugh."


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MONDO POV
> 
> I open the door, seeing three of my classmates already waiting as I grumble to myself. Suddenly, my anger I had been trying to control resurfaced as she walked in from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR MENTION OF STABBING, AND MORE TENDING TO WOUNDS. Also, the narration is much more form than how Mondo speaks bc I don't like writing like that for too long.

MONDO POV

I open the door, seeing three of my classmates already waiting as I grumble to myself. Suddenly, my anger I had been trying to control resurfaced as she walked in from the kitchen. The blue haired girl saw me and smiled, a nervous look on her face that I had to focus to see. 

I walked towards the table and begin to pace besides it, waiting for more people to arrive. Kyoko watched me peculiarly as some of our other classmates arrived. 

After about 7 minutes, we had all gathered in the dining room for our breakfast meeting. 

"Where's Leon and Taka?" Makoto asked, looking around the room. 

"Everyone shut up and listen ta' me. Last night, Leon got attacked, but managed ta' escape alive. He went ta' Taka for help, and Taka got me. Right now they're in his room, 'cause we didn't wanna leave Leon alone, but we needed ta' tell all of ya' who did it to him." I explained, stopping my pacing to stand still as my eyes glance around the room. A sense of despair radiated from the group as they look at eachother in a panic, trying to decipher who would do such a thing. Sayaka looked as if she was going to cry when Celestia spoke up. 

"Well, who was it then? You cannot just say you came to tell us who is an attempted murderer and then not tell us." She said, face muscles unmoving before taking a sip of her tea. 

"Sayaka tried to kill 'im." I said bluntly, glaring at her. She started to cry quietly. Makoto looked panicked, trying to scramble for a defense. 

"Th- that can't be! She was so scared last night after someone jiggled her doorknob, she wanted to switch rooms with me to stay safe!" The shorter boy defended. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was most likely a lie. 

"How do you know that was not part of her plan? She most likely plotted to kill Leon Kuwata in your room so she could frame you, but either didn't pull through or didn't finish the job." Kyoko stated, looking at me, Makoto, and Sayaka intently. I tensed, only feeling angrier when she spoke like that. 

"He coulda' died! Are ya' seriously that crazy, ta' kill one of your own classmates?!" I shouted, unable to control the outburst. I hear a quiet sob and turn to see Chihiro crying. I calmed myself slightly, feeling bad for not being able to control myself. "Oh, shit. 'M sorry, I didn't mean ta' shout like that. It's just... I've seen guys get stabbed plenty a' times before. But most a' those guys were used ta' it, they got stabbed and punched plenty a' times in their lives. I can't even describe how scared the kid looked. How could ya' do something like that?" 

"I can explain, please!!" She cried out. "I was scared, okay? I need to make sure my band members are okay, I didn't actually want to hurt anyone!" 

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, unsure who's side to take. 

"Look, I don't give a shit what your reason is. But you bet your ass I'm gonna stay as far away from ya' as possible. And you're lucky Leon told me not ta' hurt ya'. 'Cuz I'm real tempted to make sure ya' regret ever even thinkin' of hurting 'im." I finished, taking one last glance at the room before leaving. 

I head to Taka's room, opening the door using Taka's key that he handed me before I left, to find the two boys relaxing on the bed, seemingly talking about anything they thought of. 

"How'd it go, man?" Leon asked, a bit of life now back in his voice. I closed the door and let myself fall onto the bed backwards by their feet. 

"Not as good as I woulda' hoped, but not as bad as I thought it'd be." I said, sighing heavily. "What've you two been doin'?" 

"We were just discussing our talents! Leon, here, actually wants to quit being the Ultimate Baseball Star and become a musician!" Taka exclaimed, shaking Leon's shoulder excitedly. The redhead's face tinted slightly, looking away in embarrassment. 

"It's.. it's nothin'. Doesn't really compare to being the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, or Ultimate Moral Compass." He said, still lying on the bed. 

"Sure, Leon. It's still pretty cool you wanna go inta' music though." I said cheerily, smiling at the shorter boy. "I should probably replace that bandage and clean it up ta' make sure it doesn't get infected. This time, you can keep the shirt on since it shouldn't be as bad today." 

Leon nodded, pulling the shirt up to reveal his abdomen, as I stood up and took my jacket off because of the slight restriction to my movement. 

"Do you need anything from me?" Taka asked, watching as I unwrap the stab wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore, though it was still very open. 

"Not really. It's jus' cleaning it and replacin' the bandage, so I'm good. It might feel a bit sore while I clean it, though, so you two can talk to distract yourselves." I say, grabbing a small cloth and wiping the dried blood from his stomach. Leon grimaced, before turning to start another conversation with Taka. 

"Did you really not play video games? Ever?" He asked incredulously. Taka chuckled lightly. 

"Well, no, I haven't. I was always too focused on my schoolwork to play games or watch television." 

"That's insane, dude. I've never met someone who has never played video games." Leon laughed, but soon regretted it as his face melted into a wince. I finished cleaning the wound and wrapped some clean bandages around it. 

"How ya' feelin'?" I asked, pulling his shirt back down. 

"Pretty good! You're a lot gentler than I expected!" Leon joked, winking playfully. I rolled my eyes, laying back down on the bed. 

After a good while of small talk, I hear someone's stomach grumbling. 

"Are you guys hungry? I shoulda' brought somethin' back for you guys to eat, my bad." I apologized, standing up slowly. 

"You sure?" Leon asked apprehensively. 

"A' course! Ya' need food ta' heal properly, so what do ya' want? You too Taka." I said, pulling on the jacket. They happily told me what they wanted, and I waved them off as I left the room. 

When I got to the kitchen, only Sakura and Hina were in the room. I nodded to then calmly, grabbing the food the two boys requested. 

"Mondo, how is Leon? Is he healing well enough? Make sure he eats plenty of healthy food to get his body back in good health!" The taller woman asked, her face stoic. I smiled at the good intentioned girl. 

"He's mostly okay now. We aren't gonna let him walk 'til at least tomorrow, to keep as little strain on his wound as possible." Sakura nodded, a gentle smile gracing her lips. 

"Still... How could Sayaka do something like that? I hope Leon gets better but... Will he ever really get better? He'll probably be traumatized!" Hina said nervously, still unsettled by the news from breakfast. 

"Well, we're all pretty traumatized at this point. We'll jus' have to be there for eachother, 'specially him." I answered. She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding sadly. 

"Tell him I said get well soon! And if he needs any help feeling motivated, send him to me!" She said with determination. Sakura nodded, before the two girls left the kitchen, waving goodbye. 

I head back to the room with the food and quickly enter. 

"I come bearing gifts!" I shouted jokingly, startling the two other men. "Ran inta' Hina and Sakura. They said get well soon." 

"Oh that's nice of them!" Taka smiled.


	4. Really Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEON'S POV
> 
> "FUCK"
> 
> I slap my hand over my mouth, trying not to alarm the two boys outside the door. Too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR TALKING ABOUT PERIODS, PADS, DYSPHORIA, DEATH, AND MORE TALKING ABOUT WOUNDS. 
> 
> I'm bored so time to project onto Leon. 
> 
> Also, we don't really know what the bathrooms look like besides what we can see during the scene where Sayaka's body is found, so I kinda improvised.

LEON'S POV

"Hey, I gotta piss. How should this work?" I asked bluntly, pausing from thinking of new lyrics for a potential song. Taka and Mondo both looked away awkwardly, having been interrupted while they talked about Mondo's gang. 

"Well, one of us can help ya' walk into the bathroom, and you should be good from there right? I don't think either of us wanna see more than we have." Mondo said nervously, sitting up. He stood, walking towards me to help me up. 

With his arm under my own, he helped me to the bathroom, where he left me standing while using the sink as a crutch. 

I pulled my pants and boxers down, and sat on the toilet, avoiding looking down for my own sake. After a minute, I wiped and looked at the square of toilet paper to check. 

"FUCK-" 

I slapped my empty hand over my mouth, hoping the other boys didn't hear me. Too late. 

"Leon, are you alright?? What's wrong?" I could hear Taka ask as he or Mondo pounded on the door. I groan miserably and finish up, using wadded up toilet paper as a pad. 

Opening the door after washing my hands, I smile uncomfortably at the two. 

"So, uh, I'm fine, but could we stop by my room to get some of my stuff? You know, notebooks, clothes, the uh- the usual." I stuttered as the pair looked around the bathroom frantically. 

"Can't I just grab your stuff for ya'?" Mondo asked, trying to pull me to the bed. 

"Nope! I know what I want and need!" I tried to reason. After a second, both boys shrugged and accepted defeat. 

"I can accompany you to your room, if that's alright with you?" Taka offered, holding his arm out. I nodded, leaning on him as we left his room. 

"Thanks for helping me out. I probably would have died if it weren't for you two." I thanked as we approached my room. Using my key, we step in and I find an old-ish duffel bag. First stop, the bathroom. I stuff the package of pads provided by Monokuma into my bag before realizing I should probably put one on instead of using the toilet paper. "Uh, give me a second!"

Closing the door, I quickly exchange the toilet paper for a pad and rewash my hands. 

"Is something wrong?" Taka asked, a look of concern obvious on his face. "You just went to the bathroom a minute ago."

"Uh, yeah, let's just get my stuff and go!" I smiled nonchalantly. I grabbed some notebooks, from song lyrics to journals I made because of my therapist, and tried to make sure he couldn't see the pads. I grabbed two of my favorite hoodies and looked for anything else I might need. 

"Grabbing a pillow would be a good choice, as I only have one in my room." Taka commented. I nodded, grabbing my own pillow and throwing it onto the duffle bag. I sigh and slouch a bit, trying to decide if I need anything else. I yelp, clutching my abdomen as I feel a sharp pain from learning too far forward. 

Immediately, Taka was by my side checking to see if I was alright. After making sure it was just from leaning over, he grabbed the duffle bag and pillow from the floor and held them in each arm. 

"Is there anything else you would like to bring?" He asked calmly. I shook my head and he offered the pillow to my other hand as he helped me stand upright easier. 

After entering the hallway, we run into Hiro. 

"Yo, are you okay? Like, Mondo told us what happened and that's seriously messed up." He asked, an awkward tension in the air. 

"Yeah, I'm good. I got those two takin' care of me, so I'm gettin' better. Has anything else happened since I've been MIA?" I answered, a nonchalant smile on my face. Taka seemed a little uncomfortable, but just looked at the floor to avoid talking. 

"Nope. Everything's pretty normal, though it's hella quiet now that you three have been staying in Taka's room!" Hiro laughed. I looked down while chuckling and realize I'm not wearing my binder, so I hold my pillow against my chest. "Anyway, a lot of us are trying to figure out what to do about Sayaka. On one hand, she could attack at any second if she genuinely wanted you dead. But on the other hand, some folks are saying she may have just panicked and decided to do it." 

"Yeah.. I only ask that you guys don't hurt her." I said, breath a little quicker than before. Taka noticed and nodded at Hiro before starting to walk, in turn dragging me with him. 

"Oh.. okay! Bye then!" He waved cheerfully. 

As we get back to the room, Taka let me keep my duffle bag beside me. 

"Anything happen while you were out?" Mondo asked, relaxing at the end up the bed. 

"Not really. Hiro stopped us to see what we were doin', but that's it." I responded as Taka started cleaning the room up. "I grabbed some old journals and song writing notebooks to look at and write in though, so that's fun I guess."

"Cool. Can I see some of them?" Mondo asked, looking back at me. 

"Sure! Sit up here though, it feels weird telling you about my songs with you all the way over there." I joked, grabbing my most recent one, which I had gotten on my birthday before coming to Hope's Peak. It was surprisingly full, despite being only three months old. 

We started to look through it, but then I found songs I never remember writing. I stared at the page and start flipping through the back of it. 

"What's wrong?" Mondo asked, as I had been talking endlessly only seconds ago. 

"This was only half full..." I said, showing him that it was instead completely full. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Language." Taka interrupted. "What's the problem?" 

"Leon's notebook has more stuff in it than there's s'pposed to be." Mondo said as Taka leaned over him to look at the notebook. 

"This is fuckin' weird." I groaned, removing my hand from the notebook to cover my eyes with my arm.

"We should show the other at some point, if you're comfortable, Leon." Taka commented, turning the pages himself. I picked my arm back up a bit to look at him to respond and see he has his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Sure, sure. I just wanna take a nap now, everything is too stressful." And after that, I soon fell into darkness.


	5. Coming To A Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (LEON'S POV) 
> 
> With the help of my two classmates, we hobble into the gym on our sixth day of being stranded in the school. Then the shrill voice of the talking bear rang out. 
> 
> "SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SEMI-GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF DEATH
> 
> I'm working on setting up the arguing phase of Taka and Mondo's relationship because both of them have started to find a soft spot for Leon already.

When I wake up, it's to the morning announcement. Monokuma said something about us meeting in the gym, but I didn't really hear it as I rubbed my face to wake myself. Mondo wasn't in the room, so I assumed he was in his own, whether he slept here or there. The bathroom door was closed, so I assumed he was getting dressed. I wait until the other boy got out of the bathroom to try to stand, knowing he'd lecture me if I tried standing on my own. 

"Oh, you're awake! I could hear the morning announcement from the bathroom, do you feel like you can stand?" He said as he walked out, now fully dressed.

"Yeah. I wasn't really paying attention to the announcement, though." I said, letting out an awkward chuckle as I stood shakily, still not the most stable. 

"We must all gather in the gym, including you! I could escort you to the gym myself, but I can also get Mondo if you would like!" He exclaimed. I shrugged before the doorbell thing went off. Take went to see who it was but I couldn't see the door from my place by the bed. After a few moments of what sounded like hushed arguing, Kiyotaka walks away with Mondo in tow. 

"I wanted ta' stop by and set a few rules because I don't want ya' gettin' hurt, ya' hear?" He started, pausing to see my reaction. "Now I know you're gonna be pissed about this, but I don't think you should wear you're binder 'til ya' heal up f-" 

"Are you serious?! Why not?" I interrupted loudly, anger seeping into my tone. Mondo sighed before nodding at the bed for me to take a seat. 

"Binding can already cause serious damage if you mess up big time, man. One time, one of the guys in the gang got into a real bad fight. He's like you. The next day he ended up havin' two broken ribs 'cause he wore his binder durin' it. I know it's uncomfortable but if you really don't want to, I've got a couple plain hoodies, jackets, and shirts you can wear to hide ya' chest better." He offered, rolling his eyes slightly. Taka just stood back while we talked, not knowing how to contribute. 

".. Fine. I grabbed a few hoodies but most of them still show my chest if I stand straight, so borrowing someone else's would be nice." I answered, a dejected sigh passing my lips. 

"Alright. I should change your bandage again and then you should be able ta' change on your own, so I'll grab the hoodie then. Sound good?" I nodded, laying back as he took a step forward. 

Quickly, he unties my bandage and look at the wound. He nods to himself before discarding the dirty bandage and replacing it with a new one. I grunt a few times as he does this, as the wound hurt like hell, but each time I grunted Mondo would hesitate slightly and tense. It makes me smirk a tiny bit at the larger, more aggressive man who seemed so nervous about hurting me. 

After he was done, he nodded and went to his room to retrieve the hoodie. 

"I still don't know how that brute can be so gentle when he thinks he's exempt from obeying the rules." Taka grumbled slightly, handing me my normal jeans and t-shirt. I stand, limping over to him, before walking into the bathroom and changing as quick as I can. 

Walking back out, I jump hard when I hear a voice next to me. 

"Here's the hoodie. Definitely way too big for 'ya but it'll do." He said, chuckling when jumped. Taka glared at him slightly before shifting his gaze to look at me with concern. 

"Are you alright?" He said pointedly, sending another glare at Mondo. I chuckle slightly, nodding. Taka hums and nods as Mondo approaches from his position against the wall with his hoodie. 

When I manage to get the hoodie fully on, I hear another chuckle from Mondo. I look down to realize it was three times my size, which both hid my chest well and made me look smaller than I am. My face reddens slightly, so I look away and scoff in embarrassment. 

"Shall we walk to the gym together?" Taka asked, looking at the two of us with questioning looks. We both nod and walk out of the room. From time to time, I lean on one or both of them heavily, but we still manage. 

With the help of my two classmates, we hobble into the gym on our sixth day of being stranded in the school. Then the shrill voice of the talking bear rang out. 

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?" Monokuma asks loudly. A few confused mumbles are heard between the students. "YOU HAVE TWO SCARED WITTLE TEENAGERS WHO THINK EVERYONE WANTS TO KILL THEM! WILL YOU LOCK THE ATTACKER UP OR KEEP HER FREE? UPUPUPUPUPU!!" 

I cringe slightly, gripping onto the leather sleeve in my hand. The usually cold lavender eyes looked at me and I could see how angry he was, but only for a moment as his expression softened. Taka stayed still beside me, watching me with concern. 

I finally look up and see her. She was shaking and looked terrified and regretful. She turned slightly and made eye contact, jumping before bursting into tears. She rushed forward, before Asahina put her arm up in front of her.

"What are you doing? It's your fault he's hurt!" She said angrily. I could tell from her voice that she felt betrayed but I couldn't see her face. My muscles tense and I just want the floor to swallow me whole. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was stupid, I just-" Sayaka cried out, her voice trembling. I try to hide my face as my eyes welled up with tears, but Mondo and Taka notice me moving to cover my face with part of my hood. Taka immediately took my arm to prevent me from hiding my face as he started to panic slightly, not knowing how to comfort me. 

"Leon? What's wrong?" Taka said, eyes darting around my face as the talking from out classmates becomes background noise for a moment before silencing. It takes me a moment but I quickly realize that everyone is staring at us, so I use my other hand to wipe my eyes before Mondo takes that hand as well. I look up to see the concerned faces of my classmates, including Sayaka's. 

"I don't... I don't want her to be hurt. It wasn't her fault. From what was.. on my motive disk, I can only imagine what hers was. Especially with how she reacted then. It wasn't her fault she was put in such a difficult position. It's his." I said as loud as I could, nodding to the bear as his sinister grin stared back. Most of the people in the room looked shocked or confused by that thought, not understanding why I would say that. 

"Look.. Leon was real panicky when he calmed down and realized what had happened, but he very much didn't want anyone ta' get hurt for it. If ya' ask me, we should lock her up, but that won't solve anythin'." Mondo explained, taking a deep breath to stay calm. Taka, now composed again, nodded in agreement. 

"Why.... Why would you do that? I hurt you..." Sayaka said from behind Hina, her voice gentle and almost disbelieving. 

"Because I thought about doing it too. I don't know what was on your tape but.. The people on my tapes.... I almost considered going the same route to keep them safe." I answered, eyes glued to the floor as I confessed. I could feel Taka and Mondo tense next to me, but I could hear overall sounds of understanding from the group. 

"We just.. have ta' keep goin'. We need ta' stay strong and stay alive, no matter what." Mondo said solemnly. I looked up at my two friends to see tears streaming from Taka's eyes and Mondo cringing uncomfortably. A few more people were crying from the sheer intensity of the conversation, while others looked uncomfortable. 

"Oh.. so you're gonna be boring then? Whatever. Have fun. I'll give you a little gift since all this despair is still just as delicious as if she actually succeeded! But that'll wait until tomorrow, UPUPUPUPUPU!!" Monokuma scoffed before walking through the crowd. He suddenly was stopped by one Junko Enoshima.

"Are you insane? How could you do this to us? I'm seriously doubting your little 'gift' will be anything good you oversized teddy bear!" The girl said, stomping on the robotic bear angrily. From under her foot, Monokuma could be heard saying something but it wasn't that clear until a flash of light passed through my eyesight. 

In an instant, Junko had been impaled with dozens of spears, all sticking our of her as blood gushed from the wounds. Junko breathed her last few breaths before her body fell to the floor, lifeless. We all stared in utter shock as Monokuma stood up, brushing dirt off of himself before saying something- which I hadn't paid attention to- and leaving. 

I looked away uncomfortably, looking at my classmates. Hina clutched her stomach, Sakura looked away as she took a step to comfort Hina. Yasuhiro looked like he was going to be sick, Makoto sharing a similar expression. Most other people had normal reactions ranging from sick to scared to sad, besides the three most suspicious individuals. Celestia Ludenberg, Byakuya Togami, and Kyoko Kirigiri simply brushed it off, their expressions barely changing besides Celestia's faux-shock. 

We all shakily (besides the three creepy folks) walked out of the gym, grouping with people we liked to mourn the death of our classmate. 

I ended up in Taka's room yet again with Mondo and Taka trying to find something to do, but only arguing as the tense atmosphere became suffocating. I sighed and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of hair products and vehicles from the hoodie and the clean smell of the room as I let exhaustion take me under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have been procrastinating so much and I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER ARG. But like, I'm so excited for some future chapters I have planned so yeah B)


End file.
